In the past, various different devices were utilized to chuck, clamp or position a stator onto an arbor carried by various different conveyor systems through a plurality of work stations of apparatus for impregnating winding means of the stator with a liquid adhesive material. For instance, the conveyor system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,325 provided a fork with three tines fitted within a bore of a stator to support it during its travel through the various work stations of the apparatus disclosed therein. However, without more support for the stator, it is believed that at least one disadvantageous or undesirable feature of such patented apparatus was that such stator may not have been accurately maintained in a position on the tines of the fork to permit the accurate disposition of the liquid adhesive material on the opposite end turn groupings of the winding means in the stator. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,515, opposite shaft ends of a rotor were supported on a pair of opposed pointed dowels on a fixture curved through the various work stations of the apparatus disclosed in such patent; however, it is believed that such apparatus may not be adaptable to stators. While the aforementioned patents are discussed herein merely to illustrate generally the apparatus to which the present invention is related, it is believed that there may be many of such apparatus too numerous to mention including those disclosed in applications Ser. No. 563,765 and Ser. No. 563,766 identified hereinbefore.